Why Not?
by Pekenota14
Summary: And if Beckett stayed in charge of a kid of four years? And if that same kid could innocently and unknowingly joining Beckett and Castle? What if ... what if you give a peek and leave a review? Sorry for the mistakes or bad English! Hope you enjoy. : D
1. Chapter 1

A man is waiting on the 12th precinct. It is past midnight, a long time ago, and the man hasn't left despite many being told him to return back on the next day. He is carrying a boy wrapped on a blue blanket and a backpack, walking back and forward for hours. The kiddy is very quiet, maybe around four years old. He had been sleeping in the last few hours, always sucking on the pacifier.

Beckett is preparing to leave. It is night, too late. She had to do on precinct: paper work. She looks out the window and sees the snow falling so she takes the scarf and wraps it around the neck. She dresses up the red and long jacket and gets use to the shoes, to the heel of the shoes. She calls the elevator, sighing after a long and tiring day. Well, everything is now solved and she can go home. She could get into a hot tub, full of foam, reading a good book and drinking a good wine. The elevator opens the doors and the clang of the bell wakes her from the thoughts and ideas for relaxing. She got in and presses the button to the ground floor. She leans herself against the metal bar bolted from the elevator, grabbing it with the hands, waiting for the doors to open again. She presses further the scarf against her neck and leaves by the elevator doors recently open.

The same man who was waiting for hours now approaches to her and leaving the child on her arms begs:

- Keep him please. They are after me.

- Who is after you? We can protect you.

- No, don't worry about me. I've been betting and now I'm in troubles. I have no money to pay to them. I will go out the country. Here you have documents, some clothes, his favorite toys and what he likes to eat or what he's allergic to.

- Who are them?

The man leaves the precinct running and leaves her with the kid on arms.

- Hey, come here. – She screams.

The little boy opens his eyes tremulously and the pacifier falls on the ground. In a split second, the child awoke up. She goes down, picks up the pacifier and enters on the bathroom. She washes the pacifier in running tap water and put it in his mouth again. He handles it a bit on his mouth, and then takes it off, throwing it to the floor. Again, she washes it and hangs it on the ring finger.

She takes him; now a bit more sit on her arms. The boy's eyes are red and almost closing, blinking all the time. Beckett presses the pacifier against the kid's mouth and walk side by side with him. The kid falls asleep, supporting the head on her shoulder. She sits on her chair and opens the backpack. She looks for the documents; it is only there the birth certificate: "Charles Brandon Russell Jr., son of Charles Brandon Russell and Mary Jane Scott." Deeper she found a death certificate of Mary Jane Scott dated of three months ago.

- Oh big boy, you've passed through too much that you don't even know it.

She wakes up in the morning with spankings on the chest. She had felt asleep, with her head lying on the desk and over Charlie. He wakes up and tries to push her out.

- I'm sorry boy.

The kid hasn't said a word and she knows she has to win his confidence.

- Hey, I found out your favorites toys on the backpack.

She takes out of it three carts: one green, one red and one yellow. She gives it in hands to the boy, who immediately starts playing.

- I'm Kate. Do you tell me your name?

The boy takes the pacifier out of the mouth and answers:

- Charlie.

- Ok Charlie nice to meet you. How old are you?

- I'm four.

He jumps out of her lap and sits on his knees on Castle's chair, always playing with the carts over the desk.

- Do you like your carts?

Charlie answers with a nod saying yes.

- Can I play with you?

He offers her the red car and says:

- The road is here. – pointing with the finger. – If you drive out of the road, the police will arrest you.

- You know, I'm from the police.

- Do you catch bad guys?

- Yes.

- And do you have the pistols?

- Yeah and the handcuffs too.

- Can I see it?

- Only the handcuffs!

She shows him the handcuffs asking:

- Do you know where you dad is?

- No.

- Did he leave you alone at home any time?

- No, my dad always leaves me with grandma.

- Yeah, and can you tell me your grandma name?

- Olivia.

- Can you tell me here she lives?

He nods negatively.

- Can you play with me?

- Well of course I can Charlie!

- Do you have a ruler?

- I think I have, let me see on the drawer, yeah, there it is.

- Put it where. – said Charlie pointing to the pile of files. – It will be a ramp.

- Well thought. And do you know where you father works? Did he ever take you there?

- He works on a big and shining building.

- There are a lot of people in there? Do they wear something funny, something different?

- They all wear the same.

- Can you tell me what?

- They have a red hat that always puts it in my head.

- And there is any machine in your father work that is weird? There's something you like to play with?

- There are a lot of machines and when they press a button, the money falls.

- A casino! Ok, if I take you there, can you say if it is the place where you father works?

- Can I have a lollipop?

- In the way there ok?

- Ok!

- Come on then.

She drives until 660 Madison Avenue and stops by the Golden Nugget Las Vegas Inc.

- Is here?

- No.

- Ok, let's go somewhere else.

She drives until 730 5th Avenue and stops by the Kerzner International.

- Is not here too.

She drives until 545 5th Avenue and stops by Trans World Corporation.

- It's here. Look, it's Thomas on the door. – The kid perched on the back seat, forcing the security belt, pointing his finger in the glass to the doorman casino.

- Ok, let's go then. Come here. – She said opening the door and grabbing by the hands, walking to the door.

- Hi Thomas!

- Hi Charlie! Did you father got another girlfriend?

Charlie laughs and nods negatively.

- Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD, - she shows him the badge- need to ask you a few questions.

The doorman looks her up and down and starts running. She looks at Charlie:

-Stay here! –and shout out, running- NYPD, stop!

He runs even faster when he figures it out that the bus is coming. Beckett runs and as she cannot stop him to get in the bus, now moving, she stares in front of it, pointing the gun. The driver stops and opens the door.

-NYPD, hands up. Thomas, I don't want to hurt you, just ask simple questions about Charlie.

He tried to fight, but she immobilized him twisting his arms on his back.

- Let's go, I need to ask you a few questions.

He continues to moan being push by Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

-On the interrogation room-

- Why have you run?

- When you said you wanted to talk about Charlie, I thought he had dropped about the bets.

- Bets? What bets? I was talking about the kid!

- So forget it.

- Did you just give me an order?

- Nah, no, nah-

- -So explain me, what bets?

- Me and the rest of the employees, after the expedient hour, we use to play blackjack.

- And, do you do bets about…?

- We bet who can steal more money from the casino with being caught.

- I bet your boss is really proud!

- He plays too! The point his: Charlie is the worst blackjack player ever! And now he was being blackmailed.

- By whom?

- I don't know.

- By whom?

- I swear I don't know. We all thought it was about the bet that is why I ran. Can I go now?

- Yeah, you're free to go.

She goes out the interrogation room.

- Esposito checks him. I want to know everything you can get: family, job, criminal record, and financials.

- Ride the way Beckett! Ah, Beckett, it's just my impression, that I do not know anything about it, but, the kid has measles? – Esposito points with the head.

- Measles? He was fine when I left him with Ryan… Ryan, did you give him a chocolate?

- Yeah, all the kids like it!

- I haven't told you NOT to give him chocolate?

- Yeah, so…!

- So, he's allergic! Now we have to take him to the hospital.

- I can't, I'm working! – Said Esposito lifting his hand.

- I don't trust you! – Said Beckett looking sideway to Ryan.

- Who said I wanted to go?

- But you should because you caused it!

- Hey guys, who is this boy?

- Castle, we were just talking about you!

- Really!

- Can you babysitting him? And take him to the hospital?

- Yeah, sure, but who is he?

- I tell you later! Now go!

- Yo Beckett, check this out. Thomas was no criminal record, his financials are totally normal, he works at the Trans World Corporation casino and he was married to Janice Simcoe.

- And…?

- Janice Simcoe was murder three months ago, in the same day and place as Mary Jane Scott.

- What happened to Mary Jane Scott?

- Committed suicide, according to the report, guilty of Janice Simcoe's murder.

- Why would Charles' wife kill Thomas' wife and he do not tell me anything?

- Maybe because he doesn't know the motive why his wife killed Mary Jane Scott.

- Brig him again and contact the detective in charge of the case.

- Ok.

-1hour later-

- Now you can explain me who is he. No, no, don't tell me he's your son!

- First, what the doctor said.

- He said that the chocolate that Ryan gave him was an inoffensive dose and the spots will disappear in the next few hours. Now, who's this kid?

- No he's not mine. A man left him to me yesterday. He said someone was after him because of some bets and he was going to leave the country.

- Really, the story that he's your son is much more plausible!

- Shut up Castle!

- Hey Charlie, did he behave well?

- Yes, actually he-

- - I wasn't talk to you Castle! – Charlie nods with his head.

- He tried to speak to a nurse!

- Tried? – Beckett looks at Castle.

- Yeah, she slapped him on the face! – Charlie laughs so as Beckett and Castle does an indignation face.

- Do you know any other friend of your dad's work?

- John, he is always offering me chips from the Russian roulette.

- He already knows what is a Russian roulette? - Asks Castle really impressed.

- His father works at a casino and takes Charles with him.

- What is his father name?

- Charles so as the son.

- Oh… Charles dad and son!

- Come on Charlie, let's go find John.

- It would be cool seeing you run again.

- It will be fun, so wait until she breaks a heel!

- Come on Castle, don't say bullshit! Hey Ryan, I want a list of all the employees of the casino and go checking this John.

Charlie holds Beckett's hand and they go out the door underway the casino.

- Hey Esposito, I bet the kid has something to do with Beckett!

- Yo bro, I think it is a "Castle's thing"! Do you wanna bet?

- Yeah! What about 50 bucks?

- Ok, I'm in! Let's check if anyone else wants to get in.

- I want!

- Lanie! What are you doing up here?

- I heard Beckett is "babysitting" a kiddo, how I could I miss that one? And Ryan, the kid has nothing to do with Beckett. If he had, I already knew a long time ago. I'm with Esposito, this sounds like a "Castle's thing". Here are the 50 bucks.

- Hide it, hide it, Montgomery is coming!

Lanie looks a bit lost, turning around herself, hiding the money on the jeans pocket.

- Good morning gentlemen's and lady's. – Said Montgomery with his imperturbable expression.

- Captain! – Lanie made a little bow with the head to reciprocate the greeting, but Montgomery look-aside to her. – Sir! – She says in the way to make him change his expression. – I …I… I'm going to the morgue … do some autopsies, see you later!

- Bye. – Says Ryan and Esposito at the same time.

- Good work guys! And, the bet, we talk about it at the lunch time! – He says whispering.

Montgomery leaves to his office, leaving Ryan and Esposito looking each other, confused.

-In the casino-

- Charlie, are you seeing John?

- No, but there's Zoe. – Says Charlie pointing to the girl behind the balcony, now going through a door to the back of the bar.

- Does she know John?

The kid nods saying yes. Beckett approaches to the barman:

- Can I talk with Zoe?

- Well, it depends. Who wants to talk with her?

- I'm sorry. – She pulls the badge. – Detective Kate Beckett, NYPD. – And you are?

- The barman!

- Funny, I can arrest you by obstruction to the justice.

- In what am I obstructing?

- Just go call Zoe. Say Charlie is here to see her.

- Who's Charlie! Is that you! – Said the barman pointing to Castle. – You don't really look like her type!

- Just go call her! And don't fight back Castle! – Beckett grabs Charlie in arms and sits him on the chair.

- Zoe, Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, Rick Castle- Pointing to him- does you a have a sec?

- Sure, is this about John? Why is Charlie with you?

Beckett, Castle, Charlie and Zoe sit on a table talking.


	3. Chapter 3

- Zoe…

- Bennett, Zoe Bennett. – She answers.

- Zoe, when was the last time you saw John?

- I saw John a couple days ago; he said we needed to talk.

- Talk about what?

- He was up again in troubles, and big ones.

- What kind of troubles? Did I mention?

- It was about…- Zoe starts looking at Charlie in a very quietly away.

- Hey Charlie, what you say we about goes outside? Do you like hot chocolate? – Asks Castle knowing he has to take him outside.

- Yep, I love it! – Said Charlie jumping out the couch and pulling Castle by hand to out the casino.

- He said he was going to end up with Charlie. He said he was figuring it out, and he had to do it… - Zoe starts crying. – He would never do something like that, believe me Detective…

- That's ok Zoe, that's ok. , I won't bother you anymore, just answer me: do you why John would want to kill Charles?

- No, no idea.

- Ok, thank you Zoe. If you remember anything, here's my number, call me. – Beckett picks up a cocktail napkin and writes the ten numbers of her phone addresses.

Beckett comes outside and the biting cold almost freezes her. She nestles the scarf around her neck and pulls her phone.

- Esposito, have you found anything on John? Tell me his full name.

- John Bennett, why?

- Bennett, just like Zoe. – She's whispering her thought; completely forgotten that Esposito is on the other side.

- Beckett, I'm on this side!

- I'll call you right back.

She turns off and dials another number:

- Beckett, B-e-c-k-e-double "tt", badge's number 41319, I need a capture warrant to John Bennett, and yes I hold.

Meanwhile, she enters into the nearest cafe. She arrives at the counter and asks the employee:

- Did enter here a man with a little boy, asking for hot chocolate…?

- The man was wearing a brown overcoat with a striped scarf, black and white and the kid was blond with a long black coat...? – The employee is trying hard to remember all the details.

- Yes, yes, these same.

- Just now getting out and talking about going to the toy store across the street.

- Ok thank you. – And turns off the phone. - And thanks you too. - She says pointing to the employee.

After receives the news that her capture warrant was send, she is delighted with what she sees: he looks so different, and it seems that the kid likes him. Castle is playing with Charlie, showing him the trains, the cars, the airplanes. He seems a child near to a child, but with a different side that Beckett rarely sees, his paternal side.

- Boys, - She waits until they look at her - let's go!

- Kate, - She turns back – where's my dad?

Kate is a master in lying and bluffing but she can't lie to those little green innocent eyes. She is low squatting, grasping hands of the wee:

- I don't know sweet heart, but I promise I will look for him.

- You promise? – His eyes are almost crying, and he raises his pinkie, waiting Beckett for interlaces hers fingers with his, as a sign of promise.

- I promise. – And she interlaces her finger with his. – Now, a big smile Charlie!

- Are we going now home? I miss my bedroom.

- Have you seen Esposito and Ryan on the precinct? The guys who were with you? Well, I will ask them to the find where you live and we'll go there ok?

- Ok.

- Now, let's go to the car. Do you remember where we parked?

- Yeah.

- Yeah, you really remember? So, run as fast as you can.

Castle stops in the middle of the toy store, looking at Beckett.

- Come on Castle, what are you waiting for? – She turns around when she notices he's not around her.

- Nothing. – He answers with a scamp smile.

- What have you done? What have you broke? – Beckett knows when he has that smile, he had done some stupidity, or he was setting on something.

- Nothing I swear. It just, you'll be a great mom.

She turns around for him not to see her blushing:

- Come on Castle or we lose the kid!

- On the precinct-

Ryan is taking great strides towards Beckett with a file case on his hand.

- Beckett, we have Thomas Simcoe on the interrogation room.

- Send a warning to the ICE and to Immigration and Costums Enforcement of Mexico and Canada. If Charles Russell left the country, legally or not, we'll find him. Castle, you stay with Charlie. – She is walking fast on the precinct but she even has time to push him back.

- But I want to go to the interrogation!

- You're staying here! Esposito, what you've got?

- John Bennett arrested twice in 2005 for money laundering. Nobody never had proves to condemn him.

- And I know why, white collar crimes from an employee of a casino is a bit difficult to explain. Another thing: any relation with Zoe Bennett?

- Sister, also worker on the casino.

- Give the cases file to Castle and don't let Ryan gives Charlie any chocolate. Ryan, - she turns around her heels - check where Russell lives – she points to Charlie, sitting on Beckett chair- and finds his grandmother.

- On the interrogation room-

- Nice to see you again Mr. Simcoe, why don't we start from the beginning.

- Wh-wh-what?

Beckett pulls out the case file a picture of Janice Simcoe and throws it to the table closer to Thomas, as she sits in the chair. – Janice Simcoe, your wife. She was murder three months ago by Mary Jane Scott, who committed suicide after it. Are you seeing where the start is!

- Why now, passed three months?

- I don't know, you tell me. John disappeared two days ago; he wanted to kill Mr. Russell. And Mr. Russell is also disappeared.

- No, I haven't killed anyone!

- Who here said kill? Let's start from the beginning.

- Three months ago, Charlie's wife… murder Jan and then Charlie was devastated and we could not even look each other. He started seeing Zoe and apparently, having sex too. John was always very protective with his sister and … and I don't know…

- Do you think he is capable to-

- -Murder? No way! He is very protective and I'm pretty sure he would give Charlie a piece of ass, but not murdering.

- Mr. Simcoe, why had Charlie's wife murder your wife?

- I don't know, I swear I don't!

- So, your wife is murder by your friend's wife and you don't know anything about it!

- No, I swear God …I swear for Jan's soul.

- We'll talk later, don't leave town!

- While Beckett is on the interrogation room-

Castle is trying to read the case file but he's always looking at the kid. He looks so far from what is happening, and he's so innocent. He stills playing with the carts and never gets tired of it.

- I'm hungry! – He says, putting his hand on the belly.

- Let's wait for Detective Beckett and then we'll eat something ok?

- Does my dad like me?

- Of course he loves you!

- Even when I behave badly?

- Sure, your dad loves you more than everything for sure.

- And my mom? Dad said she had gone for a better place. Dad says she's my guardian angel.

- I'm pretty sure your mother loved and loves you where ever she is. She is taking care of you when you're asleep, you're playing, she's taking care of you right now, and I promise you that.

- Is Kate your girlfriend?

Castle is struggling with the question, but he ends up saying:

- No.

- But you like her?

Castle has no answer. He doesn't know how to answer to Charlie.

- I like her and I care about her.

- Just like my mom and dad care about me?

- Sort of.

- But you are not her dad!

- You know kiddo, these things are really complicated. I like her and I care about her, that's all I know.

- Does she like you too?

- Wish I knew that.

Beckett appears and Castle says to her:

- I think we have to eat something. – He says while he's looking at Charlie.

- Where you wanna go Charlie?

- To the burgers.

- To the burgers then. Ryan, Esposito, have a break, you both deserve it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the lunch Beckett is looking at the white board leaning on the edge of the desk. Castle appears and leans next to her.

- Where is he? – She asks.

Castle points to Charlie who's sitting on a chair watching cartoons.

- So far we know that John, Thomas and Charles were friends. Mary Jane Scott, Charles' wife committed suicide with a headshot on the right parietal, after killing Janice Simcoe, Thomas' wife, who had a trauma in the sphenoid. We know that John charged for money laundering but never arrested for lack of evidences. What we know more?

- John attended to Harvard University for the course of Economy, in the area of hotel management and administration.

- That's explains why he could divert some money from the casino, he had the knowledge. Now Charles disappeared, so as John, because he threatened Charles that he would kill him.

- But, the only person who might have reasons to kill Charles would be Thomas but we don't know why.

- It's the "why" that is missing in all the stories.

- Maybe if we check Charles' apartment we can answer some of these unexplained "why"! – Says Ryan with a post it with the address of Charles' apartment.

-On the apartment-

- He has some bills arrears, the electricity, the phone, even this month rent. – Says Castle while he's checking the envelopes up on the fridge.

- Hey guys, check this out. – Beckett is coming from Charles' bedroom with some photos.

During the walk on the hall, she's contouring the Lego's scattered on the floor and looking at the photos, not noticing on a cart on the floor. She steps over it and falls over Castle. They are lying on the floor, one above the other, looking in each other's eyes without standing up. Esposito and Ryan appear and start with a "coughing". Beckett rises instantly, pulling Castle by the hand:

- Are you ok? – She says trying to disguise, helping him getting up.

- Yeah, I hit with the head on the floor, but, what you have to show us?

Beckett shows them the photos:

- That one is Janice Simcoe, and that one is Zoe Bennett. – Says Castle pointing to the women on the photos next to Charles.

- But look at this one. – She shows another photo.

- That's why John wants to kill Charles; he maybe threatened John to tell that both were having an affair with Thomas' wife!

- And Thomas as always, is the kind of guy who doesn't know anything.

- So, Thomas' wife is cheating on him with Charles and John, but he doesn't know anything. Charles' wife finds out and kills Thomas wife by jealousy, and then repents and suicides.

- The blackmailer is John. – Says Castle with a big and shining smile on his face for finding out. – Maybe Charles said he is going to tell Thomas-

- And John goes after him- Finishes Beckett.

- In addiction, John is so mad at Charles because he had slept with his sister.

- They know they are finishing each other sentences right? – Asks Ryan to Esposito.

- This not the first time and not will be the last that they do it!

- Ryan check John's alibi for the night of Mary Jane's and Janice's murder. I want to know everything he done on that day.

- On my way boss.

- Esposito gets the autopsies reports and gives them to Lanie.

- We left some more information's over your desk.

- Thanks Esposito, I check it when I arrive the station.

- You have a very good aptness to boss over men.

- Do you me to boss over you? – She gives him a shifty smile and blinks the eye to him and then she leaves him staring at her butt while she's walking.

Castle leans on the wall, impressed. Oh yeah if he wanted her to boss over him. Beckett walks in direction to Charlie's room.

- Charlie, where are you? – She is looking for him, the last time she seen him, he was on his bedroom.

- Over here! – Says the kid coming from down the bed pulling a toboggan.

He look at her with his eyes shining like saying: "Take me for a ride! Please!"

- Bring it, I sure we'll find a good snowdrift. Castle, - She says going out the room. – do you know how to ride a toboggan?

Castle laughs:

- I want to see you going down a snowdrift with a kid!

- Who said I was taking the kid with me?

She leaves him thinking a bit in her affirmation:

-It will be you that will take him! Hurry up or we don't arrive today to the station.

- On the car-

- Over there Kate, it's perfect! – Says Charlie once again perching on the back seat, forcing the security belt, pointing to a snowdrift.

- Charlie, it has to be quickly, ok, we must come to the station in time.

He nods and runs up the hill. Castle goes running after him and catches him in arms on the way.

- Come on Detective, I'm sure you'll love it! – Says Castle screaming from the top of the hill, visibly breathless.

- I'm wearing heels, I can't climb it up. – She says trying to evade the situation.

Castle sits on the floor and lets it slipping himself down the hill. He gets up and catches Beckett in arms for much she struggles not to being taken in arms.

- There you go. You climbed it up with the heels! - He lifts her on the floor.

- It's your turn! - Says Charlie with the toboggan.

- Can I go with you Charlie? – Asks Beckett.

Charlie nods:

- He also has not been down the hill. My father taught me to share.

- This is the thing that he should not have taught you! At least on this situation! – Says Beckett between teeth.

- I'm going with you, ok Charlie? – Says Castle.

- No, I have to share!

- Ok Charlie doesn't get angry! We'll go!

Castle sits on the toboggan, opens his legs and then shrinks them.

- Beckett? – He says looking for her.

Beckett faces is saying "I won't go like that, don't think about it!" Castle looks at her face and gets to the brilliant conclusion:

- You've never had ride a toboggan, right?

She looks at Charlie who tells her:

- You have to sit in the middle of his legs.

Beckett sighs and sits.

Castle gives balance with his feet and they slide down the hill. In the middle, the toboggan catches a rock and it goes one for each side lying in the snow, laughing heartily.

- It's snowing, it's snowing! – Says Charlie with little leaps on the top of the hill.

- Oh God, I don't feel the stomach muscles! – Says Beckett swinging to rise up, still laughing. – Come on Castle, help me out!

He stills laughing, trying to get up. When his finally getting up, Charlie slips down the hill and jumps on his back, ending up with both on the ground and Beckett laughing even more. Charlie breathing's becomes interrupted and he sneezes:

-Bless you! – Says Castle and Beckett at the same time.

- I need a tissue! – Says Charlie covering the nose.

Beckett gives him a tissue and the boy grabs it the left hand.

- You are left-handed.

- I learned with my mom.

Charlie keeps his handkerchief in his pocket and grabs a snowball that throws to Castle, starting a snowball fight. Beckett is starting to align until she looks at the watch:

- Ok, now we have to return to the precinct.

-On the precinct-

- Beckett, Lanie wants to talk with you.

- Ryan, how is we in relation to the alibi?

- Still working on it.

- Ryan, Esposito can lay eyes on the kid for a while?

They simply nod. While Beckett and Castle are going down to the morgue, Montgomery comes to talk with Ryan and Esposito.

- This bet is getting good! No one besides us knows anything about the case and the bets are spreading.

- Everyone is betting? – Asks Esposito with a shock face.

- Even the narcotics!

Ryan asks in the way of checking if he's not losing:

- So, in whom they vote more?

- On Castle!

- Holy crap, do not tell me that I will lose the bet!

- On the morgue-

- Where's the kid? – Says Lanie peeking behind them.

- Upstairs, this is a morgue Lanie! What do you have to talk with me?

- I read the autopsies reports and I found some interesting things.

- Well tell us! – Says Castle with an excitement face.

- The temperatures of the bodies were different when they found them on the same day.

- And that was not what was supposed to happen! – Asks Beckett, without knowing why Lanie wants to talk about oblivious things.

- Not on this case. According to your clues, Mary Jane Scott kills Janice Simcoe and then committed suicide. According to the autopsies reports, Mary Jane Scott was already dead when Janice Simcoe died.

- This case is getting good every time! – Says castle.

- He learned it with his mother…- Beckett is leaving her thoughts floating, waiting to Castle to pick them up.

- If Mary Jane was left-handed, how could she shot herself on the right parietal? Someone helped her! - He concludes.

- If I ask for Mary Jane Scott's body exoneration, I'm pretty sure I'll find an abrasion on the right index finger for obliged her to pull the trigger.

- On the upstairs-

- Beckett, John has no alibi and we can prove he was on Janice Simcoe's apartment because of the receipt of the gas station.

- Castle, go get the exoneration paper from my desk drawer, we are going to visit the judge! – Says Beckett dressing the coat.

- Yo Beckett, John has a 9mm which apparently was stolen three months ago.

- We are going to John's apartment. Major objective: find the gun and then ask the Ballistics to compare the striations of the bullets of the gun with the bullet removed from the body of Mary Jane.

Beckett, Ryan, Castle and Esposito are calling the elevator. Castle stops:

- What about him? – He points to Charlie sit at the desk.

- If Lanie wants to meet so much the kid, now she has the chance! – Says Beckett calling Lanie to come upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrive at the station already past ten p.m and Lanie is waiting with Charlie, so as Montgomery, to give Beckett an order:

- You're going home Beckett, the kid haven't stopped yawning.

- Yes sir.

- So as you three. – He says pointing to Castle, Ryan and Esposito.

- And if the ICE calls? – Asks Esposito.

- I'll give you a call and then you call to Ryan and Beckett.

- And to me! – Says Castle shrugging the shoulders and opening the arms.

- It depends of your muse!

Castle looks at Beckett and her face feels like she has something to say. Montgomery and Lanie leave.

- Come here Charlie, we are going home.

-To my home, or your home?

- My home. You don't mind?

The boy nods negatively.

- Ok, but we have to do something first.

Ryan and Esposito have just simply vanished and Castle is getting on the car.

- Castle, Castle, wait! – She says running to get to meet him. – I need to ask you something-

- - No, you don't need to call, don't bother yourself with that.

- I was about to ask you something different but, - She is going way to the car, when he grabs her arm: - No, no, no, tell me, please.

- Can you go home with me? …I mean, I don't know how to take care of him alone.

- You've been last night with him; I don't see what the problem is! – He says trying not to seem excited with the proposal.

- He was sleeping on the last time and for example, I will not give him Chinese food from my stacked boxes in my fridge, like you say I have! Please, I don't ask you any other favor!

- Consider this as a pay for all my favors, all the times you saved me and for endured me for eternal hours.

- It sounds fair!

-On Beckett's apartment-

- You have nothing on this fridge unless stacked boxes! – Says Castle closing the fridge's door.

- See why I need you here!

Charlie is sitting on the couch watching cartoons and his eyes don't deviate from the small screen, for nothing, for nothing at all!

- Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, are you listening to me? – Says Beckett picking at Charlie's "hypnotized" eyes.

It gives interval of the cartoons and then he looks at her.

- Dress up your pajama. – She gives him the sweater, the track suit pants and the socks that were inside of the backpack.

Charlie gives her a very strange looks and doesn't get dress.

- Ok, I let you have privacy!

Castle is leaned on the kitchen's doorframe.

- I haven't got why you need me here, you are going just fine. Wait five minutes until the kid fell asleep-

Beckett's phone rings and interrupts Castle's speech.

- Beckett (…) Ok, thanks.

- What? – He asks curious.

- You've never heard: "First come, first serve"! Well, I came first, I heard first! You'll know it tomorrow on the station!

- Come on tell me, because the last time I tried to hear the conversation, you twisted my ear!

- It was Montgomery saying the computer got a hit on Charlie's grandmother. We'll call her tomorrow in the morning for she picks him up. And saying if the ICE finds John or Charlie I have to go to the precinct to put him in the dungeons and sign as the agent responsible for him or them.

- He's sleeping.

- How do you know? Do you have x-ray vision and you can see through the couch!

- The cartoons ended up five minutes ago and he hasn't moved.

Castle picks up Charlie and takes him carefully to the bed.

- Guest room, first in the left. - Says Beckett.

He appears again on the living room and sits next to Beckett on the couch, where she is almost lying, with the head inn on the armrest.

- The kid is sleeping, and I think I should go. – While he is talking, he's stroking Beckett's leg, raising his hand even higher every second. - Stop me when you disagree! – She closes her eyes and slips down further the couch.

He unbuttons the top button of her shirt and kisses her belly, and continues until he kisses her on the neck, on the mouth. He puts his hands on her hips and leans to kiss her more. She takes a deep breath, because all of those feeling seem new to her. His hands glide over her arms and he takes off her shirt. She feels his smooth lips touching on hers, gently, slowly, and then more aggressively, more passionate, more electrifying. When his tongue touches on hers, an electrical tingling runs through all her body, and his breath of menthol leaves her crazy. She starts to unbitten his shirt's button and she loosening his pants' belt. They beat against the walls until nearly toppling the bedroom door. Most of the clothes are scattered along the way, which is extremely short. She throws him to the bed and sits on his hips, kneeling.

- I left my gun at the precinct, but even that, you better not be gentle!

- I promise I'll not be Detective, but I'll be happy to let me spank me!

- 3 A.m-

Beckett's phone rings on the kitchen and she tries to answer it.

- You're not going. There must be someone to piss off.

- I have to go Cas-Rick.

- No, you're staying here, I feel so cold! – He kisses her on the shoulder and on the neck and she shrugs with tickles, laughing. She rolls up in bed and gets up on him, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

- I need a little more!

She gives him a kiss on the tip of the nose and one the cheek.

– Come on, be my blanket!

She gets up, pulls the bed sheet and wraps with around her, leaving him naked on the bed.

- Come on, I'll get flu!

- I won't be your doctor!

- Naughty nurse serves for me!

She picks on the doorframe trying to look indignant, but she ends up smiling. She comes with some of her clothes, and his boxers, that she throws it to him.

- Dress up! And help me find my bra.

She dresses her pants and Castle hides her bra behind his back.

- Where is it? Come on, I need to go. They found John.

He covers her with the bra and when he is helping her to close it, he whispers into her ear:

- Is he dying? – He wraps his arms around her hip and starts to pull her back to the bed again.

- Ten minutes, are you hearing me, ten minutes! – She says turning around and kissing him.

- What can I do in ten minutes?

- Well, think fast because your time is already counting! Oh, I know: do you wanna try that one that you and the guys saw on the precinct-

- - The one you say it's possible!

- And it is possible! You need to put yourself like this, and no, no, no, turn around… - She's "commanding" him to put him in the right position.

Suddenly, they hear a noise, like a bone crack and when she looks at Castle, he's with a critical face.

- Oh my Gosh, my back!

- Are you ok? – She asks, even though she's seeing his not fine.

- I'm fine, it just cracked a little bit, but, I'm fine.

- Are you sure?

- Yeah, go arrest John.

- Ah, now you don't want your ten minutes! See, karma is plotted isn't it?

- Bye, bye, see you in the morning! – He says throwing her away off the bed, in a way of joke.

- Bye. – She says kissing him. – Don't forget Charlie!

Beckett signs the paper on which she is now responsible for as John Bennett and puts him in the dungeons. Then she sits at the desk, lays her head on the arms and falls asleep, thinking about those last hours spent with the Castle. The one, who looks like a nine years old kid on a sugar rush, is now seen in a more adult perspective, a more grown perspective. And now she can see why he's so famous among women…

Gradually, the fleet starts to get full of agents, energy, work and noise. She wakes up well waked, but even so, goes get a coffee and prepare for the interrogation to John Bennett. It's all or nothing. Ryan, Esposito and even Castle arrive, but they do not exchange a single word. He's like an old man with column problems, which stills make her laugh and remember last night, however, the atmosphere seems weird and awkward between them. Montgomery appears breaking up Beckett's thoughts:

- They found him on the borderline between US and Canada. We don't know if he found Charlie Russell or not, but let's pray he haven't. Now Beckett, go there and do what you do best. This bastard needs to go to jail.

- Yes sir, I will.

- Beckett, the Ballistics confirms: it's the same gun. – Says Ryan giving her the evidence bag with the gun inside.

- Lanie also confirms the abrasion on the right index of Mary Jane, so as it is John's fingerprint. And, he's financials, I and Ryan check it out again- Says Esposito until Ryan interrupts him.

- - All the months, there are several amounts of money from the casino, almost not intercepted. Also, from three months ago, Charlie deposited on John's account money, which mean-

- - He's the blackmailer. – Finishes Esposito as "payback" against Ryan.

- Ok, let's begin the interrogation! – Says Beckett with the cases files and the evidence bag, walking in direction to the interrogation room.


	6. Chapter 6

- On the interrogation room-

- Nice to meet you Mr. Bennett. I've been heard about you.

- Good things I hope!

- For me, it's good. For you, I'm not so sure! – She says pushing the table against him, while she sits on the chair. She shows him the photos of Mary Jane Scott and Janice Simcoe.

- MJ and Jan, Charlie's and Thomas' wives, what about them?

- They are dead.

- Really!

- You killed them!

John laughs and then asks with a rude and bad face, crossing the legs under the table:

- Prove it!

Beckett approaches her face closes to his and answers:

- I already proved it. The 9mm, your 9mm that Ballistics confirms that being the same gun, which was used on MJ suicide.

- Is no crime to have a gun, legally registered, right? But its crime accuse someone of the others suicide.

- It wasn't suicide! Look, - She shows him an expanded photo of a finger- Mary Jane's index finger, where it's your fingerprint-

- - Yeah, so!

- The fingerprint proves that you helped her pressing the trigger!

- Let's assume for a moment, for just a few seconds that that it's true, what else you got?

- Mary Jane was left-handed, so she could never suicide with the right hand. And, your 9mm, as you say on the case report to the investigator, was robbed. So, explain me who I found it on your apartment? – She shows him the evidence bag with the gun inside, which leaves him a bit struggle. – Oh, now you're speechless! But I have more! And what about this accounting transferences? – She shows him a lot of papers that she spreads on the table. - Where were you on the day of the two murders?

- Working-

- - Lie, totally lie! You had no alibi and I can prove you were on the Simcoe's apartment because of the receipt of the gas station. Tell me, what really happened? Thomas is completely "blind" isn't he? You and Charlie had being making out with his wife for a long time and then Mary Jane discovered. She threatened to tell Thomas and confronts his wife, so you decided to confront them two –

- No, no, no, you're getting all wrong! I said I needed to explain everything to them. I met with MJ and Jan on hers apartment. They started arguing, and I took the gun with me, just to scare them. I needed to make them stop arguing, so I took Mary Jane's hand and gave her the gun. – He's increasingly afflicted with guilt; the words camp in the throat and do not seem to leave out his mouth. He scratches his head, slapping himself on the arms, hiding his face in shame and repentance. – I putted on her forehead and said for she killed herself if she had courage, but, the, the gun fired itself. She fell, Jan looked at me, panicking, so as me. She dragged me to the kitchen, and then we argued about what to with body-

- - She said she was giving you up, and-

- - And, I lost control of myself. I grabbed the frying pan, and… and I, I just hit on her head. I run away out of there with the gun and kept silence.

- Charlie knew a little bit of the story-

- - And he started looking out.

- You blackmailed him, haven't you?

- I needed some money to run away when he figured it out. I went to talk with him on my day off and I found him and my sister. – He gives a punch to the table. – He had no more excuse! His wife had died, what, about three days ago and he was making out? With my little sister!

- You went after him-

- - Not to hurt him. He found I was the blackmailer and he knew everything that happened on that night. He was about to give me up, just like that, like I was a bum, a dog with whom he passes on the street and he kicks!

- Where is he John, where is he?

- I left him at Canada, but I haven't done anything. I've done wrong enough, I would not leave Charlie orphan.

- And why did you steal money from the casino?

- For fun! It would be me who was supposed to be the owner of all of that. I worked so hard for what? For being a barman?

Beckett sights, but she has to be tough. Every case leaves her down, sometimes not just because the victims but also for the accused. It breaks her heart every time. She leaves the interrogation room and Montgomery leaves the room behinds it.

- Good work Beckett. You are definitely the best Detective I ever trained!

- Thank you sir. – And she leaves downcast and in need of a coffee.

During the afternoon, the ICE brought Charlie Russell.

- Dad! – Says Charlie Jr. running to his father arms.

Beckett feels like something inside of her has gone out the window and she doesn't know why. She had really fond to the kid. She needs now Castle to make her laugh, but he's not there. Why not?

- Thank you Detective, thank you so much. – Says Charlie giving a handshake to Beckett with Charlie clinging on his neck.

- You need to talk with Thomas and explain him everything.

He turns his face around – It will be difficult.

- Well, life is just not beauty and pink! It's also dark and black. But you have Charlie. – She says shaking him lightly on the cheek.

- I know he's a good kid. The best on the world! - Charlie puts the backpack on the back and leaves.

- Bye Kate. – Says the little kid waving his hand over his father shoulder.

- Bye. – She whispers and waves.

She sits on her chair and finds a really bent paper:

"I want to go to tomorrow, but I want to run over this day. I don't care if we start over yesterday or two days ago, but let's take it slowly. If we start from yesterday, let's take it slow because my back are not heal yet. If we start two days ago, take it slowly, because I want to forget your perfect curves, the smoothness of your skin, and the faultless shape of your nose, your cute ears, and your eyes when I lose myself every time I see them, the way you taste, your mouth tastes so good and you're such a good kisser. I have to forget how your hands touched me, and as my hands knew you and left me asking for more. I have to forget how I stroked your hair and put it behind your ear, your smile so bright that it blinds my heart, your laughter that is music to my ears, your whispers with which I will fall asleep and dream to hear if you're not willing to follow with this forward. No matter what your decision is, I will agree with it, Castle. "

She smiles, only he to make she has a broad smile, a smile from ear to ear. She already made her decision and she knows she will not regret. She's at home, TV on watching her favorite TV series that makes her laugh every time, even if she has seen so many times she stills laugh but, the DVD is nearly worn out, but it stills entertaining her, not for much longer! She is sitting on the couch, covered with a fleece blanket and eating in big spoonfuls a delicious strawberry ice cream. Occasionally, she's peeking out the window, and the snow continues to fall. She is eager for someone to ring the bell, well, not "someone". She's expecting Castle to ring the bell, sooner or later.

Something bangs against her third floor window of the apartment. "What the hell…?" She thinks for herself while she drops the fleece blanket, the ice cream and the spoon. She gets up and goes to the closest furniture, where she hides the gun and approaches to the window. "I'm under fire" she thinks after picking on the window, "I'm under snowball fire!" She opens the window and shouts to the street, apparently with a frowning and angry voice, hoping to know why he was there:

- Castle, what are doing here?

- Come down here. It's snowing, it's truly amazing! – He says laughing and throwing her a snowball. - Wears an overcoat, pants boots or sneakers are also perfect, and bring a scarf, it's too cold!

- Why do you come up here? – She asks with a naughty smile. She had done the right choice, start all over from the last night, and apparently, he had chosen the same.

- I don't know! – He says truly smiling that shows her that he really doesn't know. He doesn't need a motive to be there, he's just there, because his heart told him to. There are no second intentions, reasons to fight or tricks up the sleeve. - My back! – He says, trying to complaining and throwing her another snowball.

- Your back! You are throwing snowballs to a third floor, and you're complaining about your back?

- What are you doing?

- Watching my favorite TV series and eating ice cream, under a very warm blanket. I hoped you join me!

- On my away boss! – He says running up the stairs.

She keeps the gun again on the drawer. She's feeling nervous like she has fifteen again and she is there for her first date. She feels the butterflies playing with her stomach, a sudden happiness and excitement. The bell rings and she almost faints. Her hands are shaking and she can't open the door. She wants to have him closer to her, to kiss him until they get tired, she wants to fall asleep on his lap while he strokes her again and tells her she's the one, she won't be another Castle's crush, and she will not end up in newspapers with these labels. She wants him to tell her he loves her with all of his strengths, what he would do for her, how far he would go, how long he would fight for her, how long he is ready to love her.

She opens the door and there he is, with that shinny eyes and with his sweetest voice he says:

- I haven't brought you flowers but I brought you snow! – He shakes his head and the overcoat and the snow falls.

She smiles and low the head. She's afraid. He understands her fear and grabs her chin. He looks her on the eyes and tells her:

- You'll be my one and only. You won't one of my others crushes. I'm falling like I never felt before and it's kind of new, I, I never felt this. You make me feel so good! – He smiles to her and then he kisses her. He kisses her on the forehead and then touches his forehead with hers. – What were you watching? I'm curious, what makes you laugh more than I can!

- Cocky! I'm watching "Friends".

- You haven't invited me in! – He says leaning on the doorframe.

- Come on in! – She pulls him inside by the lapels of his overcoat and kisses him. He gets to kicks back and closes the door.

His hands glide and stop on her buttocks.

- Weren't you hurt in your back!

- I think I can make the sacrifice, I heard that helps to heal!

She bites her lower lip.

- Dare you if you write what happened!

- You're my muse! Nikki Heat is part of you, I may need some details!

- Dare you are today you'll be out of here on your knees! And dare you to tell anyone on the precinct! Dare you!

- I don't think you are as saucy as that!

- Oh, yeah? – She jumps on his back with her legs cross on his hips.

- Maybe I was wrong!

- But you are always wrong!

- So as you!

They laugh; they feel good close to each other. They don't care how long it will endure; they just want to live one day at the time.


End file.
